


直接证据 Direct Evidence

by Cunana



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, False Identity, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: 为了搜集一桩悬案的直接证据，同性情侣约翰和瑞克搬进了雷德克里夫……





	直接证据 Direct Evidence

 

1.

在推开纱门走上门廊时，威廉·迈克达夫一眼就看到隔壁刚搬来的那两个家伙又如胶似漆地黏在前院草坪的躺椅上了。好像那紧挨着他们的另一张椅子根本不存在，两个体型可观的男人硬是一上一下挤在同块不堪重负的尼布面料上，胳膊和大腿打了结般不分你我。看看他们俩那饥不可耐的劲儿，仿佛今天的早餐就是对方的舌头。

一层帘幕在威廉眼前缓缓拉上了，漆黑中交织着猩红。 _哦不，威尔。_ 他脑子里有个理性的声音发出警告。 _你早发过誓不再为别人的荒唐罪行动肝火了。 **那不值得。**_

两个同性恋里更年轻的那一个抬起头来，像是才注意到隔壁那位措手不及，被迫围观的观众似的猛吸了口气，慌里慌张地挣开他身下男人的手臂，忙不迭仰起脸来冲他招了招手。他的嘴唇被啃得又红又肿，样子不雅极了。更别提从短上衣被掀起的豁口里露出来的侧腹和清晰可见的上半个屁股，让这小子活像块剥开一角的奶油糖。

那张过于柔媚的脸蛋上堆砌着的欲盖弥彰的热切笑容，叫人生厌。

威廉只好礼貌地颔首，回了声“早上好。”

 

2.

他们在市场街上漫步。整条街上开门的店铺一只手都数得过来。

市中心的钟楼刚刚敲过了十一点的钟声。

“哦上帝。”迪克在他右侧呻吟，“看，这家店还挂着 **圣诞装饰** 。”

“雷德克里夫的生活很慢节奏。”布鲁斯说，揽着迪克的腰把他从长篇大论抱怨的边缘拉了回来。“这是我们搬来这里的原因，不是吗， **亲爱的** ？”

迪克因为他咬重音的最后一个词而生生打了个激灵。“哦，当然。 **宝贝** 。”过了会儿，他的表演搭档才回答道。接着那家伙做作地扬起双臂，抬起一条腿，天真浪漫地朝着他倾斜过来，在他侧脸上响亮地 _啵唧_ 亲了一口。

松鼠顶着卷曲的蓬松尾巴地在他们脚边奔走跳跃，抢夺着随着迪克的动作而撒落的薯条。他们的午餐岌岌可危地悬挂在年轻人的一根指头上，布鲁斯不禁为自己空空如也的胃担心起来。

“你不需要再摸我的屁股了， **甜心** 。”他耳边钻来了迪克从牙缝里挤出的声音，“迈克达夫不在这儿。”

“防患于未然。”布鲁斯也压低了声音。他借着耳畔密语的机会探过手，不动声色地将他们的外卖从迪克手里提了过来，并偷偷松了口气。

迪克瞪了他一眼。但是显而易见，那蓝眼睛中并没有任何真实的怒意。

 

3.

威廉在送小汤米回家的路上和他的新邻居之一打了个照面。那个蓄着一层薄胡须的高大男人挥着手拦下了他的车。他叹了口气，摇下车窗，想说点什么客套话好让自己蒙混过去，却一时间忘了对方的名字究竟是杰洛米还是詹姆斯。

“约翰。”仿佛看出了他的窘迫，杰洛米还是詹姆斯说，“约翰·李·托马斯。”

“哦，约翰。”威廉挠了挠后脑，不好意思地笑了笑，“嗨。”

“下午好，威尔。”约翰将一只肌肉饱满的手臂随意搭在了他的车窗框上，接着过分熟络地探头进来，仿佛他们已经是多年的老友。“这位是？”约翰冲着小汤米的方向点了点下巴。

 “汤米·欧布兰恩。我的学生。”威廉答道，“我正要顺路把他送去他爸爸的店里。他奶奶上星期摔伤了腿，没办法开车来接他。”

“噢。”约翰歪过头，迎上小汤米从副驾驶投来的好奇窥视，“嗨，小家伙。”

“你好，托马斯先生。”小汤米一板一眼地礼貌回应，“很高兴见到你。”

“你一定是个好老师，威尔。看看这孩子，多有礼貌。”约翰朝着他挤了挤眼睛，“是吗，汤米？你喜欢迈克达夫先生，对吗？”

汤米局促不安地扭了扭屁股，似乎并不很乐意在老师面前谈这个话题。威廉耸了耸肩，将手搭上方向盘，指头有些焦躁地敲着节奏。汤米在他背后深吸了一口气，好像终于下了重大决心一般。“我妈妈说，你和一个男人住在一起，托马斯先生。”汤米说，“那是真的吗？”

“哦，瑞克可不是只是‘一个男人’，汤米。”在威廉来得及阻止之前，约翰已经开口说道，声音里没有半点廉耻可言，反而颇为自豪：“ **他是我的男朋友** 。”

威廉把方向盘握得如此紧，紧到他的手都疼了。

 

4.

当布鲁斯给他打了十个未接电话，并在他终于想起自己把手机丢在哪里之后告诉他，他们终于有办法给威廉·迈克达夫定罪了的时候，迪克差点从他的小床上摔下去。

“我们是在说六年前从我们指缝里溜走然后彻底销声匿迹的那个恐同狂人（homophobic maniac）连环杀手威廉·迈克达夫吗。”迪克说，“哦见鬼，他是我还是罗宾的时候我们一起调查的最后一个案件，不是吗？可惜结局……”他诺有所指地说，“令人遗憾。”

布鲁斯的声音十分冷静，似乎已经经过了深思熟虑。“三天前，哥谭的旧城改造工程在西城区的一栋危房墙壁中发掘出另一个从未被发现的受害者。一切线索都指向同一个凶手，并且，看上去他很可能是迈克达夫手下的第一个牺牲品——与其他几个受害者的尸检结果相比，这一次他的作案手段更加残暴，也更加慌乱。他甚至把凶杀武器留在了尸体上。而这意味着……”

“我们有凶手的DNA了。”迪克欢呼起来，“所以GCPD还在等什么？为什么我还没看到对迈克达夫的通缉令？”

“因为他没有任何案底。”布鲁斯叹了口气，“警方系统中没有他的DNA记录，因此无法将他的DNA与凶手的DNA进行比对。”

“哦狗屎。”迪克说，“你不会是想说……”

“是的。”布鲁斯说，“我们必须亲自去见见迈克达夫。”

而这就是为什么约翰·李·托马斯和瑞克·格雷会突然搬来中东部这个鸟不拉屎的穷乡僻壤，并且决心用他们的彩虹基佬之光照亮整个死气沉沉，仿佛还活在八十年前的雷德克里夫。

 

5.

威廉不安地摆弄着自己卷起的袖口。他在托马斯和格雷的门前站了有一会儿了。至少，当他刚站上这漆成奶黄色的门廊时，他确信天还亮着。而现在，他都快看不清自己的脚趾了。

 _他得说点什么。_ 威廉想。 _今天中午的事情……_

 _哦，那真算不上是你的错。_ 一个声音在他脑中悄悄说。 _谁看到那场面都会恶心得半天吃不下饭的。更何况你并没有真的做什么。就算你做了什么——你也有资格那么做。那是你自己的身体，自己的思想，自己的决定。你不需要为自己辩解什么。_

 _那是我最喜欢的午餐地点。_ 他和那个声音同仇敌忾起来。 _我才是受害者。_

只要闭上眼睛，他依然能看到那副不堪入目的画面。高大英俊的男人低垂双目，搂抱着一个身着靛蓝裹身裙的修长身影。深陷热恋中的爱侣在河畔的草地上庞若无人地耳鬓厮磨，嬉笑着互相喂食……

直到他眼前的两个人因争抢一颗樱桃而爆发出一阵肆意欢闹，他才意识到那个穿着裙子的“女孩“是……瑞克。

他的手指抽搐着攥紧。他似乎又感到那粗糙的绳索在他掌中摩擦，直到血肉模糊。他没有松劲。那个堕落的小娘炮在他身下挣扎，被死死勒住的声道发不出一点连贯的声响。他永远记得他第一次惩罚的罪人。那臭小子浑身上下没有一根汗毛，脸上画得五颜六色，倚在小巷的墙壁上。但他知道那不是个女人。他知道女人应该是什么样，男人应该是什么样。而那个不男不女的怪物装作女人般凑上前来，手指不知羞耻地乱钻，用气声在耳边问他想不想带自己回家过夜。

瑞克扭着屁股朝着他走了过来。年轻男人赤着双脚，脚趾微微弓起。长袖和长裙将对于女人来说过于粗壮的手臂和小腿遮掩得不那么明显。他半裸露的的胸口在阳光下发光。

约翰坐在原地，只是抬头朝他们浅浅地笑着。这男人见鬼的英俊。他可以拥有着世界上任何一个女人，一个正常女人。而不是这个穿着裙子的怪胎。

瑞克的双眼比他的裙子更蓝。

而威廉重重推开了那个蓝眼睛的堕落之人。瑞克跌坐在地上，发出一声矫揉造作的痛呼，双腿毫不顾忌地向外分开，裙子掀开到了腿根……

 _他没有什么好说的。_ 最终，威廉下定了决心。他扭过头，不发一言地走下台阶，穿过车道，走回了自己的家门前。

_他没什么好说的。_

 

6.

他们坐在后院的冲浪按摩浴缸里。迪克长吁短叹地瞪着夜空，双脚在水面上蹬来蹬去。本着十多年来对于年轻人的深刻认识，布鲁斯开始在心里默默倒数。

_五、四、三、二、一。_

“我在后园的泳池里泡了一整天。装作睡觉。装作毫无防备。装作世界上最基的基佬。方圆一英里内除了玉米，别说是人，连只翻垃圾的浣熊都没有。”迪克终于小声抱怨起来，“他还在等什么？”

布鲁斯耸了耸肩。迪克划了一下手臂，凑到了他的身边。“他推我那一下用的劲可不小。”他嘟哝，指着自己肩膀上的一块淤青，“屁股那儿还有一块——我还以为他终于忍不住了。”

“他比之前更加谨慎。”布鲁斯总结道，“他当上了本地小学的文学老师兼职体育老师，他送孩子回家，他仪表堂堂，热心又正直，是个虔诚的基督徒。所有人都喜欢他。他不可能轻易让这一切付诸东流——在经历了这么多年的潜心经营之后。”

“他是个反社会！”迪克把斥责含蓄隐藏在了咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的热水中，“你看到他看我的眼神了吗！要不是我对他知根知底，我说不定还会以为他爱上你了还是怎么的。”

布鲁斯挑起了眉。

“我是说，你符合他所有的社会认知，不是吗？高大，强壮，英俊，聪明，富有，整天在俱乐部里消磨时光，每顿晚餐都是牛排和法国红酒。”迪克还在说个不停，“看看你漂亮整齐又漫不经心的胡须吧多么男性化！你是他梦中的真男人——如果你没有自甘堕落和‘瑞克’那个小贱人睡觉的话。”

如果他不说些什么，迪克会继续说下去。他很确定。直到这水冷透了也不会停。于是他说：“他在窗口看着我们。”

迪克瞪圆了眼睛，顿了几秒钟似乎在心灵深处爆发了什么激烈的斗争——然而胜出的一方显而易见，因为年轻人紧接着便猛地扑了上来，吻住了他的嘴唇。布鲁斯沉下手臂，揽住年轻人光裸的腰，完美配合地加深了这个吻。唇与舌，手掌与后脑，指尖与尾椎，心脏与心脏逐渐不再可分割，在那滚热的水波中他们几乎融为一体。

迪克并没有回头确认。布鲁斯恍惚地意识到。只要是他说的话，迪克从不会怀疑。

也许此刻那个窗口空无一人。但也许这并不重要。

 

7.

他的邻居在早晨七点半敲响了他的门。

威廉拉开木门，留着纱门。“有什么需要我帮忙的？”他露出完美的假笑。他注意到瑞克只在腰间围了一条浴巾，头发还湿漉漉的。他几乎无法直视那具沐浴着晨光的朦胧肉体。好在约翰衣着还算整齐。

“我们家里闹了虫害。”约翰饱含歉意地说，“很抱歉打扰你，我们也吓了一跳——瑞克还在洗澡，一块天花板掉了下来——我想应该是白蚁。”

“我很抱歉，听上去不妙。还正巧是在情人节——糟透了。”威廉做了个遗憾的手势，“你们叫了驱虫专家吗？我这儿有本黄页……”

“已经叫了。”瑞克说，灿烂地冲他笑着，仿佛前两天的事故不曾发生，“可他们说我们得找别处住几天。”

“噢。”威廉终于领悟到了他们的来意，“所以……”

“我们实在不该麻烦威尔，瑞克。我们有地方可住。”约翰说，带点斥责意味地抓住了瑞克的手臂，“今天是情人节——威尔一定有他自己的事情要处理。对吗？”约翰祈求地看向他。

“放开我！”瑞克叫了起来，异常气恼地挣开了约翰的手臂，“威尔还没说什么呢！”

“哦伙计们，听着……”威廉皱起眉来。

“说实话吧，你巴不得威尔拒绝我们，这样你就好住到塔利亚那儿去。”瑞克竟然哽咽起来，“你的前女友！你以为我是傻子吗！”

约翰摊开手，做了个无可奈何的姿势。威廉叹了口气，终于打开了门。

“你们当然可以暂住在我这儿。”他说，“不过客房有段时间没住过人了——”

瑞克立刻跳进了门内。威廉还没反应过来，年轻男人竟然已经在笑嘻嘻地试图给他一个拥抱，他用了全身的力气才控制住自己没有推开那具半裸的躯体。

“瑞克。我还是觉得我们不该……”约翰还在迟疑，并抱歉地朝威廉笑了笑。

“那你去和你的前女友住吧。”瑞克双手叉腰，气势汹汹地对着门外的男人叫道，“我要和威尔住。再见。”

威廉故作为难地挠了挠头，叹了口气。“我八点半之前得出门。”他说，“我得去做早饭了。你们决定好再告诉我吧。”

 

8．

“我觉得我们已经有足够的DNA可以复制一个小恐同狂（homophaniac）了。蝙蝠电脑的匹配结果也完美无缺。”迪克说，“所以，告诉我，我们为什么还要留在这个令人毛骨悚然的房子里继续假扮成一对基佬呢？”

“GCPD没有雷德克里夫的管辖权。”布鲁斯说，“他们无法跨州前来采样嫌犯DNA——更何况迈克达夫从不是嫌犯。我们需要用其他的理由让他的DNA出现在警方的信息库中，并使之被成功与凶手的DNA匹配。”

“并且。”布鲁斯说，“我们现在身处迈克达夫自己的领地之中。我们给了他虚假的掌控感和安全感——使他相对放松警惕，易于做出冲动的决定。这是最好的机会。”

迪克叹了口气。“好吧。”他看了眼钟，“还有半小时迈克达夫就该回来了。你准备好了吗。”

布鲁斯板着脸，开始解自己的衬衫纽扣。迪克咽了口唾沫，稍不安地向沙发深处缩了缩。

“我要把话说在前面。”迪克说，抱着一只膝盖，“之前的那些……我都当做是你的手机在硌着我了。拜托你也当做是我的手机在顶着你。”

布鲁斯面无表情地看着他，胸膛半露，不为所动。

“但这次……我们都没地方可以放手机了。”迪克说。

布鲁斯叹了口气，然后伸手捉过他的手臂，把他推平在了沙发上。

“是遥控器。”布鲁斯说，摇了摇手中充满按钮的长条，然后把它丢在了他们之间。

迪克微笑起来，伸长脖颈，接受了男人倾覆而来的吻。

 

9.

威廉在开门前便隐约听到了那声音。当他拉开门时，一切再清楚不过了。客厅的沙发上重叠纠缠着两个光裸的人影，被亚麻布包裹的海绵一下下震颤，速度渐渐加快，煽情的呻吟随着那律动而渐渐变得高亢。血液几乎一下冲上了他的大脑。威廉僵立在了他的家门口。

 _这是个错误。_ 他想。 _他不该如此仁慈，对这两个罪人网开一面。看看他的好心都换来了什么。_

哥谭……那黑沉的帘幕又将他隔绝在世界之外。哥谭是个惨痛的教训。大都市，高楼大厦，新潮思想，还有所有那些肆无忌惮，藏在鲜艳旗帜标语后头将道德与真理践踏在脚下的腐坏灵魂。他几乎被那渗透在空气中的邪念腐坏，他几乎踏入罪恶的深渊——但他在那尖耳朵的恶魔与他裸露着双腿的娈童来得及将自己收入囊中之前逃离了那罪恶之都。他回到了雷德克里夫，他母亲的家乡。他知道他能在这儿找到宁静，他可以重新过上无所畏惧的正直生活。

但不。不…… **瑞克·格雷毁了这一切。**

瑞克扭过头，那双堕落的蓝眼睛中溢出狂热的引诱。“威尔，威尔，威尔。”瑞克不成声地叫着他的名字，被约翰扳过脸去卷入一个激烈的吻中，却不放弃地别开脸，重新看回他的方向——

“过来，威尔。”那个恶魔一般的男人露骨地邀请，“你会喜欢的。我知道你会的。你看，约翰很喜欢，不是吗？”

威廉·迈克达夫在那一刻终于下定了决心。 _软弱的约翰。自甘堕落的约翰。_ 他想。但他不是约翰。他沉默地退出了家门，接着轻轻地，几乎是小心翼翼地关上了门。

 

10.

迪克猛地睁开眼。有什么粗糙的东西向他的脖子缠去。房间一片漆黑，有人拉上了百叶窗，并确保了任何人都看不到这里发生了什么——

威廉·迈克达夫正跪骑在他身上，那张还算英俊的脸此刻扭曲而恶毒，完全走了样。

“你这他妈的肮脏的死娘炮。挨插屁眼的荡妇——”更走样的咒骂从那个仪表堂堂的好邻居嘴里喷出来，迪克翻了个白眼，但是还是得耐着性子演下去。

“威尔！”他带着哭腔叫道，在床单上扭来扭去，装模作样地挣扎着，“你要做什么，约翰去哪了，我不喜欢这种玩法——”

“我把他支去别处了。约翰不需要你。”迈克达夫恶狠狠地说，“你是个坏影响。而我要帮他一把。”

迪克脖子上的绳子缠紧了。迪克挣扎的力气加大了些，他的指甲划破了施暴者的手臂，威廉吸了一口气向后躲去。 _完美。_

“你这婊子养的——”接着一双手替代绳索直接掐了上来。好吧，他大概是真的把这恐同狂惹火了。迪克终于感受到一丝正儿八经的危机感。但他早已经历过太多次这样的场合，绝不会像个菜鸟似的轻易感到惶恐了。他努力凝聚起在缺氧中渐渐松散的思维，曲起膝盖，狠狠撞上迈克达夫的胯部。

迈克达夫惨叫着向后退去。迪克立刻挣扎着坐起身，把勒住自己的绳索扯松一些，大口大口喘气。“你还在等什么。”他冲着黑暗深处抱怨，“实话告诉我，伙计，你是不是真的有什么特殊癖好啊。”

迈克达夫撸起袖子，歇斯底里地大笑起来。“小婊子，嘴还挺硬。”他说，弓着背朝着迪克走来，双目发亮，跃跃欲试。

“我不是在和你说话。”迪克说，露出嫌弃的表情。

下一秒，迈克达夫飞到了天花板上，接着又落回了地毯上，活像一只被猫捉住的老鼠。

而他所等候的那个漆黑的可怖身影终于降落在他的床位，朝他伸出手。“你还好吗？”蝙蝠侠问。他的披风向后扬起，落入黑暗深处。

“你！”迈克达夫怒吼起来，在地毯上四肢乱划试图起身，“你们——这是个圈套！你——你就是——”

“哦，闭嘴吧。”迪克说，然后倾身上前，用一只手环住蝙蝠侠的后颈，吻上了那裸露在外的坚毅嘴唇。迈克达夫怒火攻心的吼叫让他唇角上扬，而蝙蝠侠似乎也有所感应。一双被厚重手套覆盖的手轻捉住他的下巴，像个完美的身着闪亮盔甲的骑士一般，俯身回应了他的索求。

迈克达夫显然被这公然的挑衅冲昏了头脑，竟怒不可遏地起身朝他们冲来。迪克和蝙蝠侠同时伸手，出拳，一左一右把那家伙给揍了回去。

 _多么诗意。_ 迪克想，终于恋恋不舍地后撤了自己的嘴唇。 _他们的最后一案。完美结案。_

 “你无法将所有你不赞同的东西从这世界上消除，迈克达夫。”蝙蝠侠说，如神灵或恶魔般地看着那在地上翻滚的凡人，他那自寻的毁灭，“总有人会证明给你看——他可以与你不同，而你无可奈何。”

“而我。”蝙蝠侠说，“今晚就是那个人。”

 

 

11.

在录完口供、笔供，提供了自己的伤痕鉴定书，指甲中的组织，以及蝙蝠侠的秘密摄像头中所录下的内容之后，迪克终于被放出了雷德克里夫镇的警署。

又一个迪克·格雷森穿上裙子便不费吹灰之力巧妙完成的任务正式宣告结束。

在他踏出警署大门的第二秒，一辆银灰的莱克萨斯跑车停在了他的面前。副驾驶的车窗被降下了，迪克探头朝车里望去，布鲁斯正从驾驶室里侧头回望过来，带着副墨镜，面无表情。

“上车。”布鲁斯说，声音沉稳而命令味十足。

 _很好，看来一切都恢复常态了。_ 迪克想。感谢他们搭档这么多年来的遭到的演技磨炼，感谢这么多年来他们一次次假扮情侣的经验累积，他们俩早就对这套逢场作戏的浓情蜜意免疫了，根本不会存在入戏过深无法自拔的情况。绝对不会的。没错。

至少布鲁斯看上去已经完全恢复了正常，仿佛两个小时前还按着他的后脑想把他吞入喉中的那个男人只是一抹随风即逝的幽魂，早被他以80码的速度抛在了身后，并越行越远。

“我想这是他们三十年来经手过最大的案子。发现他们的模范镇民威廉·迈克达夫的DNA匹配上了臭名昭著的连环杀手时，所有人都疯了。”迪克说，向后靠在倾斜的座椅背上，“哇哦。”他舒了口气，“不过，说真的，我们是不是破坏了很多人的情人节计划？我是说，半夜赶来出警，录口供，采集证据……”

 “GCPD应该很快会过来联合办案并接手对恐同狂的起诉。”布鲁斯说，“这是唯一重要的事情。我想雷德克里夫的警察们也能理解。”

“哦，所以，我们真的要叫他 ** _恐同狂_** 了？这就是他的官方恶棍名了？”迪克说，“不管怎么说，阿克汉姆的大门永远为他敞开——我等着蝙蝠侠是约翰·李·托马斯，并且是个同性恋的消息传遍哥谭。”

他们沿着州级公路开了一会儿。雷德克里夫的界碑被他们甩在身后的第三分钟，迪克终于忍不住回过头，开口了：“如果我们在回到家之后彻底装作在雷德克里夫发生的一切从不存在，并且再也不提那根分身成二的遥控器，我们是不是世界上最大的两个傻瓜？”

布鲁斯不说话。迪克叹了口气。“布鲁斯。”他说，“我知道邀请我与你一同过来并不仅仅是因为这曾经也是我的案子。或是因为这是某种缅怀。或是因为你那必须追根究底，不留遗憾的执念。或是你从不擅长处理昔日的阴影。或是因为你需要 **一个** 搭档。或是因为我“适合穿女装”，谢谢你了——你还有一些别的原因，不是吗。”

“现在依然是情人节。”迪克说，看了眼手表，“你真的没有什么想告诉我的？”

“布鲁斯。”他说，“布鲁斯。布鲁斯。布鲁斯。约翰·李·托马斯。”

“也许。”布鲁斯终于回答。

“那么 **也许** ，”迪克强调了那个词，按捺不住地嘴角上扬，“我们也可以试试不要将这一切留在雷德克里夫。”

布鲁斯微笑起来。他见鬼的别想藏住那表情。迪克看得一清二楚。“也许。”布鲁斯说。

 

Fin


End file.
